The South Pole
by OwlAway
Summary: Zuko visits the South Pole for Trade Negotiations and Katara decides she's waited long enough. Part 4 of 'Something Important'


_Ok, so... This is a Mature rating purely for the scene at the end which is not a lemon (I don't think?) but is kinda risque. I didn't think I needed to put in a warning as 16 is legal in the UK but it's better safe than sorry! This is a real test of my writing as I haven't written anything sexy since my years-old alternate ff account._

_I hope it's ok!_

* * *

She was a strong, independent woman and she _certainly _didn't need any man to make her happy or fulfilled.

However, she'd been watching the horizon anxiously since dawn, and she was still clutching his letter in her hand so tightly she'd literally torn a hole in it.

You'd think, after six months of being together (whether they were in the same room or hundreds of miles apart, they were always _together_) she would be able to maintain some semblance of composure, but no.

So Katara held onto the letter tightly and waited with a stupid, huge grin on her face.

"Katara!" Hakoda sounded exasperated. "You need to _prepare_."

"I'm ready!" She called back down from her perch on the tall, icy wall that now surrounded the Southern Water Tribe's Capital City.

"But-!" Her father made an exasperated sound. "Aren't you going to get… dressed up? Girls like to get dressed up, right?"

Katara resisted the urge to roll her eyes, then thought better of it since he couldn't see her face and did so anyway, along with sticking her tongue out to the icy winds. Since when did her father care how presentable she looked? She turned to look down at him and took note of the beads in his hair and the fact he was wearing the good furs. "Dad," She said flatly. "Are you dressing up to impress Zuko?"

"It's not about _impressing _Fire Lord Zuko," Hakoda sighed, irritated. "It's about showing respect to the peace talks and negotiations. You should too."

"Is Sokka dressing up?"

"... Yes."

That was a hard no. Katara turned back to her vigil, waiting with her eyes out to sea.

The black snow was the first sign of their approach, and she quashed the ominous gut flip that came as second nature at the sight, focusing instead on the quiver of excitement at the thought of who was coming.

He hadn't been to the South Pole since he was hunting the Avatar and she knew he was nervous. So much had changed. She had been in Gaoling when his letter had come, letting her know that any correspondence would need to be sent to the South Pole for the following month. A whole month! Of course, she had immediately told the others, packed them all onto Appa and taken the opportunity to visit her tribe. Zuko had no idea and she couldn't _wait_.

Her father didn't have the time to waste trying to persuade Katara down from her perch, and threw a couple of scolding words her way before huffing off to join Pakku and Gran-Gran rally the Southern and Northern Water Tribe members prepare the Fire Lord's reception feast.

She could now make out a tiny black spot on the horizon and tapped her foot against the ice wall impatiently. Would it spoil the surprise if she used her bending to hurry the ship closer?

Maybe.

As the ship began to get close enough to see the tiny figures of Zuko's entourage she slipped behind the shelter of the wall, watching keenly for those she recognised. There- Zuko's Trade Minister was stood at the helm. He was a thin, shrewd man she'd only ever been introduced to as Minister Fan.

She began to be able to distinguish between the Royal Guard, the ship's crew and the Ministers accompanying Zuko for trade and peace discussions. It was clear that Zuko was keeping the military presence to a minimum. Sensible. Whereas his father's navy had been manned by armour-clad crewmen, the crew of this ship wore a smart, simple uniform in grey and red shades.

Oh. _Oh_.

There he was. The first thing she saw was the gold grown glinting in the sun, but she'd have known him, even at this distance, anywhere. She grinned at the sight of him. He was fussing over some papers with Minister Fan, and from how his head was bobbing about it looked like he was annoyed about something.

She could practically hear what his voice would sound like, and he handed the papers off to a manservant with a final remark to the Trade Minister and moved to lean heavily on the deck's railings.

She hadn't seen him in- what? About two months. The longest time so far. He was always careful never to ask her to visit, preferring instead to let her know of his schedule well in advance and let her choose when to meet with him. She loved him for it, for the freedom she had even as he was trapped in meetings and negotiations, but Spirits, she missed him.

She dropped herself over the side of the wall and snuck into the clear water of the Antarctic sea. Screw the plan, she couldn't wait for any longer.

Katara surged through the ocean in an air bubble, racing to where the bow of the ship cut cleanly through the freezing water and launched herself up to the railings. "Hey," She said with feigned casualness, leaning over the railing next to Zuko. "Fancy seeing you here."

She had been planning to throw in some jibe about capturing the Avatar, or maybe something witty about not melting the whole village (preferably connected to getting over-excited) but she lost her words at the look on his face.

He looked like the sun. That was the only way to describe it- all light and warmth and genuine, honest affection. He grinned at her and pulled her close for a searing kiss, bringing up one hand to cup her jaw. The distraction almost sent her slipping back into the ocean but he held her close and didn't let her fall.

"Hi," He whispered against her mouth, still grinning a little stupidly.

"Hi," She hummed happily. "I was going to surprise you at the feast."

"What happened?"

"I saw you from the wall and didn't want to wait any longer."

His eyebrows twitched, disbelievingly, but his smile widened. "Really?" He teased, pulling her onto the deck, over the railings. She grinned back and pressed her forehead to his. Zuko was her person. It was as simple as that.

Someone cleared their throat and Zuko's head whipped around with Katara's to see the ship's captain looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Your Highness," He said, a little pleadingly. "We're nearly ready to dock. Is uh- is Master Katara disembarking with the procession?"

Zuko's eyes slid to her and she bowed politely to the captain, extracting herself from Zuko's hold. "No, Captain. I'll go and join the welcome committee. I'm sorry for interrupting."

She blushed a little under the eyes of what seemed like the whole freaking Fire Nation and backed up to the railings again. She mouthed a quick apology before taking a giddy satisfaction in the startled expressions of Zuko's crew as she hopped over the side of the ship and into the ocean.

Excitement bubbled in her gut as she returned to her Tribe. The heavy furs felt too hot all of a sudden and as she stood with Aang and Sokka, towards the back of the welcome committee. "You couldn't resist dropping by the ship, could you?" Sokka teased. "You'd be much more fidgety if you hadn't."

"Maybe," Katara admitted. Sokka stuck out his tongue in disgust and Aang looked thoughtful.

"How is he?"

"Good," Katara said."I think."

"You didn't ask about the unrest? What were you- uh, gross," Sokka made the face again and Aang looked at her strangely.

Katara bristled; not _everything _was about politics. She'd been excited to see her boyfriend and she was allowed to greet him without going straight into business-mode. Scowling, she kicked the back of Sokka's calf and kept her eyes fixed on the docking Fire Nation ship. Zuko and his crew had clearly made efforts to make the ship as un-intimidating as possible; gone were the threatening spikes and sharp edges, and the ship had been painted almost totally white and light grey.

The ship looked different enough from the warships that had plagued the South Pole to reassure the tribesmen of Zuko's intentions, and when Zuko's entourage disembarked it was with armfuls of gifts, both practical and ceremonial, for the tribe.

There were the telltale signs of nervousness; the stiffness of his shoulders as her father introduced him to the reinstated Tribal council, including their Gran-Gran, the way his eyes seemed to flick back to Hakoda's or Minister Fan's after each introduction as though to check he'd done it right.

Finally, the formal introductions were over, and Aang led the others to Zuko for an enthusiastic group hug.

The mood shifted slightly amongst the rest of the gathered crowd to a warmer, less formal atmosphere and Hakoda loudly called everyone into the long hall for the reception feast. Now that the first round of formalities was out of the way, Zuko relaxed a little, smiling at them as Sokka and Aang regaled him with stories from their time on the road.

The long hall was a ceremonial building that had been erected after the end of the war with the help of the Northern Waterbenders- it was a long oval one-storey affair with a clear ice ceiling through which the aurora australis could be seen skating across the clear winter sky.

It had been specially furnished with the finest pelts for the Fire Nation reception. The wall had been furnished with beaded tapestries from the women of the tribe and the floor was plush with penguin seal skins. As the winter chill set in, the furs and pelts kept the long hall cosy and warm.

Now, in front of the members of her tribe, Zuko seemed almost shy. He would catch her eye and glance away with a small smile. Despite the distance between them, it was oddly thrilling… though, in a different way to sneaking covert kisses in the Fire Nation.

"Ew, please stop making gooey eyes at the Fire Lord, Katara," Sokka teased, sitting down beside her with a plate piled high with meats from both the previous day's hunt and Zuko's Fire Nation offerings. "I don't want to see it, Aang doesn't want to see it, I'm pretty sure Dad's about to lose his Chief-face over it…"

Katara shot her father an alarmed glance, only to see him sat talking easily with Zuko. No sign of tension there. She looked to Aang, who was happily introducing Minister Fan to Bato and not sparing her or Zuko a second thought. "Seems like you're the only one uncomfortable with the googly eyes."

"Gooey eyes," Sokka corrected, chewing determinedly on an ostrich horse leg. "I'm not uncomfortable with it in _theory_ but… y'know… would you want to see me and Suki canoodling?"

"I do, though," Katara retorted. "Frequently."

Sokka just shrugged and Katara's attention was caught by her father waving her over.

She made her way through the mass of eager bodies. The Fire Nation representatives seemed much more comfortable in the warm hall, and the Water Tribespeople had taken off their thicker outerwear. Hakoda gave her a smile and clinked his cup against hers. "The Fire Lord was just telling me about the last visit you made to the Fire Nation capital city."

"Oh?" Katara's eyebrows rose as she glanced to Zuko. She hoped he hadn't told her father _too _much. Zuko simply smiled into his drink.

"Yes- apparently you performed quite admirably during the reparations negotiations with our sister tribe."

Zuko spluttered slightly and Katara covertly iced over his arctic wine, smiling sweetly at her father. "Oh, sure. The Northern Ambassador's intentions were fair, it was more a matter of proving that Zuko was being honest about the budgetary limitations of the Fire Nation and ensuring that future trade relationships would be mutually beneficial."

Hakoda grinned proudly down at her and clapped her on the shoulder. "That's my girl- a diplomat's reasoning."

Katara flushed a little at the praise, and she shrugged. "Well, it's hard not to see everyone's point of view when you're travelling with the Avatar. People come to us with all sorts of worries and Aang has to mediate…"

"It wasn't Aang that helped us reach a settlement with the Northern Water Tribe," Zuko pointed out. "Those talks would have gone around in circles for months more without you to provide that sense of trust between the two sides."

Katara wasn't sure that was being fair to Zuko himself; he had been the one to propose the deal that was eventually agreed- it was just that the Ambassador has assumed he was holding money back. Katara had been able to persuade him of how different Zuko was to his father, and that Zuko was earnest in his efforts to make up for the mistakes of previous generations.

But her father was already moving on to mingle with the other Fire Nation ministers, and so She settled for simply telling Zuko off for selling himself short again.

"You were incredible," He defended, "I could never convince the other Nations of my intentions by myself. I mean- look at this; look at how relaxed the people from the Water Tribes and Fire Nation are in this room, together. It's better than I dared hope," He was looking out at the gathered crowd with a smile, and the icy colours seemed to pick out almost blue tones in his hair, and silver in his eyes.

Then those eyes were on hers again, with that bright smile she'd first truly seen when he'd learned firebending from the dragons. That day when she'd realised what she felt for him was much more than a simple crush over a brooding older boy.

She smiled back. "A new era of peace and love," she confirmed and sidled close to him. "You're doing it. You're changing the Fire Nation -the world, really- for the better. You're the one who's incredible."

He looked away, sipping on his drink with a frown. "It's not going well inside the Fire Nation. The Nations are pushing for a war crime tribunal, which I agree with," He said. "But, the citizens of the Fire Nation are about to face some ugly truths. I have no idea how it will play out."

"But if the people are seeing the evidence of what happened in the other countries, won't that help them understand the reparation process?" Katara asked softly. Zuko shook his head.

"Maybe. It's impossible to tell. A lot of my advisors are against it- they want us to let the past be the past," He said, shoulders slumping in an all-too-familiar despondence.

Katara mentally bookmarked the conversation for later and linked one arm in his, leaning close. "I know what will take your mind off it," She murmured, resting her chin on his shoulder.

He coloured slightly at her closeness, glancing around the room in embarrassment at the knowing smiles from the older women and the slightly uncomfortable frowns from the Northerners. "What?" He asked quietly, looking decidedly _not _in the mood for playful romance. He was a fish out of water here, but Katara was in her element.

"Look at Sokka," She hummed in his ear. He gave her a suspicious look, but she simply smiled at him and waited. Slowly, his eyes travelled over the crowd of red and blue until he found her brother, who was angrily shovelling coconut sweets into his mouth and watching them with burning eyes.

Zuko was clearly fighting a smile and glanced back to Katara. "He doesn't look very well. Is he alright?" He asked lightly, as though Sokka wasn't glaring daggers at them from across the banquet.

Katara grinned. "Want to help me annoy him?"

"More than anything," He said, sounding determined, as though they were embarking on some dangerous mission together rather than a childish dig at her brother. His mouth quirked up in a smirk and his eyes seemed to lighten in amusement.

Ugh, that smile. Katara wasn't sure if it was because she hadn't seen him in so long or whether it had always been like this, but that smirk made something in her belly jump and flutter.

Spirits, she loved him so much. She leaned close and kissed him soundly, enjoying the surprised noise he made against her lips. When she pulled back, he glanced around the hall self consciously and tangled one hand's fingers in hers. "I thought we were keeping things quiet?" He said nervously, and she felt her heart break a little for him all over again.

"No one here will have a problem, except maybe Sokka," She grinned. The light of the aurora above him made it feel like they were underwater... like it was all some sort of blissfully warm dream. "Is it okay?" She suddenly felt awkward, but he shook his head and smiled down at her.

"It's more than okay."

She grinned and tugged him down to her, enjoying being able to kiss in the open. Faintly, she could hear Sokka's strangled sounds of protest but she wrapped her arms around Zuko anyway. He pulled away before she was ready, but it was probably for the best; she could feel her face heat and the pounding of her heart could probably be heard for miles around.

"You've not met Gran-Gran, yet!" She exclaimed, reaching for a distraction. "Dad said you should meet properly. He's been telling her all about you."

Zuko glanced to the side, as though looking for an escape. "No, not yet…" He said, stiffening in her arms and casting a guilty glance around the room. Katara rolled her eyes and tugged him forward, pulling him through the crowd towards the exit. "Are you sure?" Zuko asked as they broke into the night air. "If she didn't come to the feast, maybe she just doesn't want to-"

"Gran-Gran _wants_ to meet you, Zuko," Katara insisted, tugging on his hand. "She just doesn't like big parties."

This was true; Kanna had just the previous day expressed her distaste for large groups of people. Perhaps it was unsurprising as she'd seen the Southern Water Tribe dwindle from once-large numbers to barely a dozen women and children, then seen the number artificially inflated with the influx of Northerners. She was glad to have Pakku but resistant to the formality that was being introduced to the Southern way of life.

Larger numbers had meant more strangers. More strangers meant more polite conversation. No longer was she surrounded by friends and extended family- there were new personalities and niceties that she hadn't had to work with since she'd left the North as a teenager.

In quieter conversations, she'd warned Katara of what a life with Zuko might mean; the rules and formalities she would be expected to adopt, the effort she would have to put into every interaction and the care she would need to take not to accidentally offend the courtiers.

But Katara was not Kanna. She glanced back at Zuko, whose face was pale and drawn in anxiety, and she smiled. She quite enjoyed the lessons on Fire Nation etiquette that she received when she visited… and she _especially _enjoyed practising with Zuko afterwards.

She squeezed his hand and his light eyes flickered to meet hers. "It will be fine," She assured him. "I'll be right by your side the whole time."

He took a deep breath as they came to her Grandmother's home, seeming to calm slightly, but the fear was still there in his eyes which made him look so much younger than he was- even with the crown in his hair.

"Katara? Is that you?" The door opened and Gran-Gran's withered, nearly expressionless face peered out from the warmly-lit interior of her home. "Good, come inside."

Clearly not particularly reassured by the lack of acknowledgement, Zuko grimaced as Katara pulled him in after her.

Gran-Gran shared her home with her new husband, who had been part of the welcome committee for Zuko and was probably indulging in lengthy political discussions with anyone who'd listen right about now. His influence was obvious in the house- intricately latticed screens made of ice and whalebone separated the main living area into different functions, and the staircase up to the second floor where the bedrooms were was a work of art.

Gran-Gran, always a practical and simple woman, was sat in a sealskin chair by the hearth, working on a piece of beadwork. "Close the door behind you," She called as she shifted in her chair. "And come in where I can get a good look at you."

The firelight reflected off the ice panelling the walls of the living area- Katara had never been shown how to create homes like this. Homes made of ice that wouldn't melt from the heat of a hearth. Katara let go of Zuko's hand and went to sit across the fire from her Grandmother, on a long wooden bench. Over Gran-Gran's shoulder, she could see Zuko eyeing the house in wonder. He'd not yet visited the North Pole either, and homes made of ice were as unfamiliar to him as palaces had once been to Katara.

"You too, Fire Lord," Gran-Gran ordered imperiously, and Zuko's head snapped around, startled. He hurried over to sit on the bench with Katara, a guilty look on his face as he perched as far away from her as possible on the bench. Rolling her eyes, Katara scooted closer and took his hand, winding her fingers through in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. The display of casual intimacy didn't go unnoticed by her grandmother, whose eyes fixed shrewdly on Zuko's slightly reddened face. "So. Katara has told me much about you, boy."

Zuko bowed his head. "Elder Kanna, words cannot express how sorry I am-"

"Then don't use them," Gran-Gran interrupted, shaking her head. "Don't waste your energy."

_Don't waste your energy_ \- an oft-repeated parable of Katara's childhood. _Don't waste your energy chasing Sokka with that bucket of water, don't waste your energy climbing that tower, don't waste your energy…_ if you had more important things to be doing.

Zuko stared into the fire, looking crestfallen. Kanna sighed, a little impatiently. "Look at me," She commanded in her best grandma-voice. Zuko obeyed and she studied his face with a thoughtful expression. "You're a very handsome young man, Fire Lord. You look much better than last time."

Katara's eyes darted to her grandmother warningly, but Kanna wasn't looking at her. Zuko stiffened at the reference to his scar and Katara could have screamed. She'd _told _her grandmother about his scar, about how he struggled with what it meant - both gaining and losing it.

"Yes," She nodded sagely. "Your eyes are much kinder these days- the hair is better, too. Much better." She harrumphed to herself in amusement. "Imagine shaving your head in such a manner."

Zuko was staring at her, mouth slightly agape. Glad her grandmother had steered away from the scar, Katara smirked. "I agree," She said, archly. "I don't know what you were thinking- your hair is much better like this or- oh, Gran-Gran, you should see it when it's loose," He turned horrified eyes on her, reddening under the critical eye of both women. Gran-Gran chuckled, deep in her throat.

"Katara's told me much about you, Zuko. Don't waste the energy apologising now," Her eyes fixed on him and he stared at her, transfixed. "Focus on continuing to perform your duties with honour."

He nodded, swallowing hard. When he spoke, his voice was oddly thick. "I will do my best."

"That's all we can ask of you," Kanna said soberly. "You have a hard job ahead, but Katara has faith in you, and I trust her judgement."

Katara and Zuko exchanged a look and Katara was relieved to see most of the tension had left Zuko's shoulders. "Thank you, Gran-Gran," Katara said softly, heartfelt.

"Katara, why don't you go and fetch the fire whiskey your Father brought me? I could do with a drink."

Her grandmother's eyes sparkled with mirth as Katara stood, prying Zuko's fingers from her own. She patted his shoulder indulgently and went into the food store to seek out her grandmother's fire whiskey.

It was a Fire Nation import, brought from the Fire Lord's cellars after the war had ended- Zuko had let the adults plunder the cellars for gifts to take back home with them and the Water Tribe Warriors had expressed a clear preference for the strong amber liquor. Gran-Gran had one bottle and insisted on keeping it sealed until Katara's new boyfriend came back to drink it with her.

Gran-Gran had been surprised to hear of the relationship, but by the time Katara had returned with Aang, Sokka and the others Hakoda and the other warriors had already told her all about how Zuko had helped them commandeer an old Fire Navy vessel and get them through army checkpoints, how he#d been imprisoned and tortured by his own sister and how he'd taught the Avatar firebending, helping Aang to defeat and kill his own murderous father.

When she'd had the chance to speak to Katara alone, she had been unbearably nosy, wanting to know all about how _on earth_ Katara had found it in herself to forgive the prince who had forced her from her home with Aang in tow. Not just forgive him, Katara smiled to herself as she held the bottle to her chest, but love him.

She crept back to hover in the doorway and watched her grandmother chat idly at Zuko, who looked rather nonplussed at the whole thing. Katara realised he probably hadn't ever really had a grandparent like Gran-Gran.

As she watched from the doorway she could see Zuko's face begin to relax and he answered Gran-Gran's probing teasing with a couple of light, tentative quips of his own.

The front door opened and Sokka entered with Pakku and her father. Sokka's face was flushed and Hakoda gave her a warm smile. "There you are. Most of the delegation have retired and Sokka thought we should find you."

Katara grinned; so Sokka had been rallying the men of her family to protect her virtue, then? Judging by the warm look on Hakoda's face and the unimpressed frown on Pakku's, no one else was overly concerned that she and Zuko would be getting up to any mischief. This was most likely because it was impossible to get away with anything in a village where everyone knew everyone.

The men filed into the living area to join Zuko and Gran-Gran at the hearth. Pakku dropped a feather-light kiss to Kanna's head as he sat in the large wingback chair at her side, and Sokka sat on the bench in the spot Katara had previously been sat in. Judging by the narrow look he gave her, this was a deliberate attempt to keep the two separate.

Honestly, she thought to herself, he had no idea. "Zuko, can you help me get more cups? I can't carry them myself."

A lie, but the slightly tipsy scowl on Sokka's face was worth it when Zuko obligingly stood and came to assist her. She led him back to the pantry and pointed out the pretty bone cups her Gran-Gran had saved from her youth. They were encased in bright, beaded sleeves to protect the bone from damage and Zuko turned them in his hands, appreciatively.

"These are lovely. Did your Grandmother make them?" He asked softly, a pale thumb running over the patterned beads.

Katara stood close to his shoulder. "My Grandfather. He made them as a gift when Gran-Gran fell pregnant with their first child- a daughter."

He looked up at her in surprise. "You have an aunt?"

She shook her head. "She died young. My dad was the only child that survived to adulthood."

His thumb stilled and he looked at her. "I'm sorry," He said, very softly. "How…" He trailed off and Katara wondered if losing babies was common in the Fire Nation. Here, in the Southern Tribe, it was a constant fear. She'd seen many small children succumb to ailments that simply couldn't be cured with their meagre resources. From the shocked look on Zuko's face, it didn't seem as though he'd encountered it before. "How horrible."

"It's better now," Katara assured him. "The Northern healers have made a huge difference and the medicine coming in through the new trade routes is a big help too," He nodded but couldn't seem to look away from the little beaded cups. Gently, Katara placed a hand over his to break him from his reverie. "Come on, Gran-Gran doesn't like waiting."

He held the cups carefully and followed her back into the other room, where Hakoda stood with a wide smile. "What sort of host am I?" He boomed. "Making the Fire Lord serve me in my own home!"

"I think you'll find this is _my _home," Gran-Gran teased.

The Southern Tribe Chief's smile turned bashful. "Ah, sorry… I meant the South Pole, mother…" But she simply shot Zuko and Katara a conspiratorial wink. "Come, I'll pour!" He called and Zuko set the cups carefully, so carefully, down on the proffered bench space. Katara moved to open the bottle but Gran-Gran clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Katara, I think our guest should have the honour of opening the new bottle."

Katara handed the bottle to Zuko, bending close to whisper in his ear. "Say a blessing," She whispered and he looked at her, confused. "Thank the spirits for their generosity. We do it every time we open a new bottle or finish a hunt…" She hoped he'd been paying attention at the start of the feast when her father had blessed the food with quiet, unheard prayers to the spirits.

He seemed to understand, and closed his eyes, muttering a quiet prayer to Agni, Tui and La before breaking the wax seal and opening the bottle with a soft, wet _pop_. She smiled at him proudly and he offered her a quick smile as Hakoda thanked him and took the bottle, pouring them all a glass.

"To peace," Hakoda toasted, and everyone raised their cups. "And to the next generation. Zuko, thank you for everything you've done for my people." Zuko flushed under the scrutiny of the gathered Water Tribespeople, looking significantly more embarrassed than he had when he'd graciously accepted a toast at the formal welcome. "To Zuko, and to my children, a life of happiness."

"Dad…" Sokka groaned. "So cheesy."

Zuko caught her eye and smiled that small, sweet smile, the firelight dancing in his eyes. Katara took a deep sip of the fire whiskey, feeling rather like her heart would burst.

.

For the rest of the visit, Zuko joined Katara's family at Gran-Gran's house after dinner. Aang joined them too, and Katara was endlessly glad she had decided to divert them to meet with Zuko's delegation at the South Pole. There was something different about having him here, on her turf. He had cautiously eased into the Water Tribe way of whiling away the evenings with stories and drinking.

Little reminders of his previous visit to the South Pole still made him go quiet, but he was gradually learning to relax at Gran-Gran's hearth. Having Aang along helped. The first night, Aang had been too caught up in the festivities but every night he came to Gran-Gran's home with the others and, if Zuko looked to be getting caught up in his own melancholy, Aang would bring him back with a playful joke or by involving Zuko in the retelling of some story.

Sokka seemed to particularly enjoy having his friend in the South- he took great pleasure in taking Zuko and the Fire Nation representatives hunting with him as part of the 'cultural tour' of the South Pole. Katara was pretty certain that he was hoping to be able to make fun of Zuko's hunting efforts, but instead, the two boys came back with matching grins and a tiger-seal between them.

Zuko's advisors, however, looked a little worse for wear and trudged back to their igloos for early evening naps to recover. "They're not military," Zuko explained to Katara and Sokka as they got to work skinning and butchering the tiger-seal for the farewell feast. "So I think Sokka tired them out."

"Hey, it's not my fault your advisors can't handle a day's trek in the tundra," Sokka shrugged unapologetically, with a wicked grin. "You did just fine. I thought you might have gotten soft on your throne but you're as stubbornly relentless as ever."

Zuko cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a compliment?" Sokka ignored him.

Katara reached out and stilled Zuko's hand. "Zuko, you're being too aggressive with the skinning- you need to take care not to poke holes in the pelt. This gets used for clothes, and furniture so it's important to keep it neat so it's more easily worked," He tore off his mittens so that he could handle the knife easier and she glanced at him in alarm. "Zuko, it's freezing out here."

He took a deep breath and breathed out a little puff of fire. "I'm fine. It's easier if I can use my hands properly."

"Show-off," She clicked her tongue in disapproval, but couldn't help the smile at the sight of such casual, functional firebending. It was one of the things she'd never have imagined before spending time with Zuko but the small displays of mastery in his element made her heart quicken.

Nevertheless, his fingers were very, very pale by the time the tiger-seal had been skinned and gutted. Katara packed the carcass with ice as some of the women of the tribe approached to collect it for preparation. "Fire Lord Zuko! Your hands!" One of the Northern girls gasped at the sight of them.

He glanced up in surprise. "Oh, hello."

Katara rolled her eyes but it went unnoticed by the women. The girl, Katara thought her name was Saeda, knelt beside Zuko with a quick bow. "Do you want me to help? I'm a healer."

He frowned in confusion. "I'm fine," He said and summoned a quick fireball in his hands to demonstrate that he could warm his own hands perfectly fine. Saeda flinched back from the fire and Zuko's eyes widened. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Katara bit back the irritation at the older girl's reaction. The Northerners had less experience with the Fire Nation than the Southern Water Tribe did, but they seemed all the more apprehensive because of it. Perhaps that was because the Southern Warriors had fought alongside Fire Nation defectors in the war, or perhaps it was because Hakoda led them by example and they implicitly trusted his judgement. Either way, it was the Northern women who watched Zuko warily.

They bowed and Saeda turned red. "No, it's fine. I'm sorry for my impertinence. Of course, you can warm your own hands…" She shot Katara a mortified glance and Katara grimaced.

"Ha!" Sokka barked, amused. "Nice try, Saeda. Jerkbenders run hot and unfortunately, my sister has Zuko's _hand-warming _needs covered."

Zuko's face went slack with mortified horror and Katara sent a speedy water ship to the back of her brother's head. "Sokka!" She hissed, aghast at the implication.

Being open about the relationship was one thing, but the Northern girls liked to _gossip_, and she could just _hear _the rumours that would spread at the hint of any extra-marital… _activities... _between herself and the Fire Lord. She didn't dare even look at Zuko as the girls tittered amongst themselves and carried the tiger-seal away.

Throughout the course of Zuko's visit, there wasn't much time to catch alone together. Despite the generally more relaxed societal rules of Katara's homeland, the itinerary for Zuko's visit was packed during the day with trade and reparations discussions in the Long Hall.

The closest they were able to get to any sort of alone time was after the nightly visits to Gran-Gran and Pakku's home, after which Katara would escort Zuko back to his ship and unfortunately, this was timed by Pakku to reduce the risk of shenanigans. "Sorry," She muttered with a sheepish smile. "The Northern Water Tribe is… Well, you know."

He chuckled softly, tucking her hand in the crook of his arm. "I know. I remember how angry you got when the Ambassador tried to suggest you not join us for negotiations…" He trailed off. "Have I told you how much I like you when you're angry?"

"Really?" Katara frowned. "That's kind of weird."

"Is it?" He said thoughtfully, glancing at her with a small smirk that sent her heart pounding. "I think it's the passion you have- you care enough about things to get angry."

She eyed him sceptically, wondering if he was teasing her but he seemed sincere, which was even more embarrassing, somehow. "Thanks," She mumbled, grinning shyly and nudging him with her shoulder. "For what it's worth, _I _prefer it when you're _not _angry."

He laughed freely at that, as though he hadn't a care in the world. "Me too."

She liked having the freedom to be together like this without worrying who was watching; their stolen moments in the Fire Nation were always tinged with an element of secrecy, urgency and intensity, but this was light and free in a way she hadn't fully realised they were missing until they had it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Zuko said, bending to kiss her deeply in a way that warmed her to her very core. He cupped her face with his bare hands which were warm despite the aching cold of the tundra and she pressed her face into them with a smile.

"See you tomorrow," She said softly and watched as he walked up the gangplank to his ship, turning to give her an airy smile at the doorway before disappearing into the dark.

As she made the walk back to her Grandmother's house, feeling the chill once more, Sokka's comments about keeping Zuko warm played on her mind in a way that he definitely wouldn't approve of.

It wasn't that she didn't _want _to… she thought, days later, as she got ready for the farewell feast with a heavy heart. There were just never any opportune moments.

In the Fire Nation palace, she was always in the guest rooms on the other side of the palace with Aang and the others. There was no way either of them could escort the other to their rooms and just _casually_ linger a little too long, maybe sharing a drink and chatting and _oh, is that the time?_

Her cheeks burned as her thoughts led where her body couldn't follow, and she fiddled with the intricate beading on her tunic as her Gran-Gran fussed over her hair. "It's fine, Gran-Gran- I can wear it in a simple braid..."

"Nonsense. You want that boy of yours to stop dead in his tracks, don't you?" Her grandmother chided with a knowing smile in the mirror which didn't help Katara's flush much _at all_. "You're the Chief's daughter and you'll look the part."

Katara's mind conjured an image of Yue, looking resplendent in pale blue robes at the North Pole and her heart stuttered. She wouldn't look like that. Yue had been striking, exotic and beautiful, whereas Katara had been laughed at on the streets of Ba Sing Se.

Oh, where had _that _thought come from? It made her stomach churn and forced her eyes away from her own reflection. Maybe _he _didn't want to do… that… with her. He could have her roomed closer to him at the palace if he really wanted to, right?

But Katara remembered stolen kisses behind marble columns as nobles passed by. She remembered the way Zuko's hand skated down her spine when no one was looking, his hands on her hips, the glazed look in his eye sometimes when she-

Katara was pretty sure the heat in her face was about to melt her grandmother's entire house.

"There," Gran-Gran sat back with a sigh. "Lovely."

Katara glanced in the mirror and smiled gratefully at her Grandmother's reflection. "Thanks, Gran-Gran. Sure you don't want to come? I'm sure Zuko will want to say goodbye properly."

Kanna waved a dismissive hand. "I would hate it and be a grumpy old sourpuss all night. You go, have fun my darling…" Her hand came to cup Katara's chin and shrewd blue eyes regarded her with pride. "You look beautiful."

Katara loved pretty things. She had loved getting all dressed up in Ba Sing Se and she loved the care the Fire Nation body-servants took when getting her ready for a special occasion. Princess Azula had once apparently loved the royal spa and when Katara had first experienced it for herself she had seen why.

But this was not the Fire Nation, and it had only been Katara and her Grandmother getting her ready together, with simple makeup and undeniably Water Tribe stylings in her hair and clothing. It felt even more special than any event she'd prepared for in the palace, and she caught her Gran-Gran's hand, squeezing it tightly in gratitude.

"Katara?" she turned to see her father, resplendent in a ceremonial headdress and beaded tunic stood in the doorway. "Are you ready?"

.

The Aurora Australis seemed to be putting on an especially beautiful show for the departing Fire Nation envoy. The first visit to the South Pole from the young Fire Lord was generally accepted to be a success, and the mood amongst the Water Tribespeople and Fire Nation representatives was relaxed and jovial.

Katara sat with Aang and her brother at the head table, on Hakoda's right, whilst Zuko sat to his left with his advisors on his other side. The fact that he was so close yet unable to be spoken to set Katara's teeth on edge. He was leaving in the morning and it felt like she'd let the past few days slip by without properly appreciating them. Tomorrow he would leave and when she next saw him it would be in the imposing halls of the Fire Nation Palace, under the watchful, suspicious eyes of his court.

She sighed in frustration and bent the water of her wine in lazy bubbles, rising up from her cup and back as conversation buzzed around her. She couldn't even see him properly around Aang and her father, just glimpses of his sleeves and hands, the occasional glint of his crown in the light of the aurora.

She turned her eyes skywards, watching the purple waves cross the sea of stars above her. It was so bright tonight, there was minimal light within the hall as the cut of the ice at the cornices refracted the sky's natural light to fill the room with an otherworldly glow. Her father finished his toast and she drank accordingly, resisting the urge to frown impatiently as Aang stood to make his address.

She'd helped Aang put together a few 'stock' speeches that could be used for different occasions, with space for customisation and this one was one of her favourites but she couldn't focus, she was too impatient for the formalities to be over so she could… what? She couldn't exactly spend the whole evening cuddling up to the Fire Lord in front of the whole tribe.

Then Zuko stood and she found herself watching him avidly like a lovestruck teenager.

Because that was exactly what she was.

He spoke clearly, with a relaxed calmness that hadn't been there at the start of the week, confident in the success of the negotiations and relaxed in the presence of the Water Tribe, Katara's people. She watched the way the purple light played across his hair and crown, making it look as though he was underwater. She watched the way the pale violet light turned the gold of his eyes cool, almost silver. She found herself simply watching the way his eyelashes moved as he spoke, the way his mouth moved.

He glanced at her and away quickly, blinking. He paused, seeming to consider his next words more carefully before continuing smoothly on as he spoke about moving towards a brighter, more unified future, in which the Four Nations could live together in harmony.

As he drew the speech to a close, he proposed a toast to the continued success and growth of the Southern Water Tribe, to which the room cheered heartily and drank deeply. Before he sat, his eyes caught hers again and she swallowed hard at the odd, dark look in them.

Then he was gone, sat down again with two people between them, out of sight.

It was at that point Katara realised she'd been holding her breath, and let out a long, shuddering sigh, forcing her eyes back to her plate and finding herself wholly uninterested in food. Sokka tried to make a joke to her about the speeches, but she found herself unable to respond with more than a weak smile. Her head was filled with those strange, dark eyes and her own want.

Dinner felt like torture. Luckily, Sokka was more than happy to help her with her uneaten food and didn't seem to mind that her mind was elsewhere. "She's just sad her boyfriend is leaving soon," He teased when Aang asked her what was wrong.

"You're sure you're not sick?" Aang asked. "You look kinda red…"

"I'm fine, Aang," Katara assured him, trying desperately to drag her mind from the firebender sat just beyond the Avatar and her father. She took a long sip of cold wine, trying to find something to say to distract Aang from her reddened face but luckily he was soon engaged in conversation with Hakoda.

Feeling the need for cool air, she quietly excused herself and tried very hard not to run outside or turn and look at Zuko lest something in her face give her away. She mentally chided herself as she pressed through the gathering of bodies near the door; fancy getting all hot and bothered at a public event… did she have no self-control?

He hadn't even done anything! Just _looked _at her and even then, only briefly. But there had been something in his face, and the comments made by Sokka in front of Saeda and the Northern women had twisted her thoughts in a wholly inappropriate way so _of course _now all she could think about were different ways of keeping Zuko warm in the snow… "Agh," She exclaimed quietly, clapping chilled hands to her cheeks. "Stop it."

"Are you alright?" She turned at the sound of Zuko's voice and he was standing so _close _to her with a concerned frown but that dark expression still in his eyes. Perhaps it was the rapid temperature change or maybe the fact she'd been drinking on an empty stomach, but Katara felt very lightheaded and having him so close was muddling her rational thinking.

She laughed, a little breathlessly, pressed her back against the icy wall and tugged him close by his collar. His lips and hands were searingly hot on her skin, sending little frissons of fire down her veins as he pressed her closer to the wall, kissing her with an intensity that made her knees weak.

She was hot, too hot. They were wearing too many clothes and he was so close but not close enough.

She tried to wind her hands beneath his tunic but the fur-lined jacket was belted too tightly so she reached for the toggles at the base of his neck and tugged at them clumsily, mind clouded as he peppered gasping, open kisses along her jawline.

The sound of laughter broke her from her daze and she blinked, turning to see who had caught them but they were alone, hidden behind a corner as the revelry continued unhindered by any scandal. Katara turned back to Zuko and grinned, pressing her forehead to his.

He laughed quietly, self consciously. "Sorry," He whispered, and his eyes dropped to her mouth.

"It's okay," She bit her lip, unsure whether or not to say it. To ask. "I've missed being alone with you."

"I've missed being alone with you too," He said with a smile and she beamed, feeling lightheaded with happiness. "Though we should probably head back inside."

Now or never, then. "Would it be okay if…" She tightened her hold on him, preventing his escape and he raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Do you think I could visit you on the ship later?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"Sure."

"No, I mean _later_," She stressed the word. "As in… sneak out." He blinked. "As in stay overnight." His mouth popped open into a tiny 'o' and his eyebrows flew up. Katara ducked her head slightly, blushing. "It's fine- forget I said anything…" She trailed off at the slow smile creeping up his face which was having a very interesting effect on her own face. His eyes flicked between her's speculatively. "... or don't?"

"You want to stay… the night? On the ship? With me?"

She ran her fingers across his shoulders and bobbed her head awkwardly, speaking so quietly he had to bend close again to hear her. "Very much."

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Someone called from inside. "Are you out there?"

Zuko grimaced. "Just getting some air! I'll be back soon!" He tilted his head apologetically. "I think we have to go back inside but…" He stepped back, bringing his hands down and giving her's a squeeze. "I-uh, I'd like that too."

Katara grinned after him in embarrassed excitement as he headed back inside.

After an evening of furtive glances and smiles across the hall and secret smiles, Katara stood with her family as they formally bade goodnight to Zuko and the Fire Nation delegates. "It's been a true honour hosting you all, Fire Lord Zuko," Hakoda said heartily. "And a pleasure."

"The honour and pleasure have been ours," Zuko smiled. "I look forward to continued peace and harmony between our Nations."

Katara could barely contain her excitement as the Fire Nation delegates all bowed and Zuko caught her eye. Everyone in the room had to know; she felt like surely Aang beside her could hear her heartbeat and see the heat in Zuko's eyes. Everyone must know.

But Aang stepped forward and gave Zuko a hug, offering to escort them back to the ship. Zuko declined, a little too quickly, but any hastiness went unnoticed by the others. "I'll swing by the Fire Nation soon, and hopefully it'll be a bit more fun than all these stuffy trade talks," Aang grinned cheekily at Hakoda. "And I'll see you off tomorrow, of course!"

"That sounds good," Zuko said sincerely. "I'll see you later."

"Later, buddy!" Sokka grinned drunkenly. "I'll see you in the morning!"

"I doubt it," Hakoda chuckled. "Aren't you going to be a little hungover, son?"

Sokka snorted inelegantly and slapped a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Me? I'm not even a li'l bit drink. I'm sone cold stober."

He staggered and Katara caught him. "I'll take him to bed, Dad," She suggested. "I'll see the rest of you in the morning." Her eyes caught Zuko's as she spoke, unable to look away from him for long. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He breathed and Katara carried her brother into the frigid night air. After depositing him at the house, Katara snuck out and crept across the tundra to the Fire Nation ship.

The lights in the sky cast a cool purple light over the snow, dancing over the shadows and gentle divots as she bent the snow back over her footsteps. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears in anticipation as she bent herself a bridge to the porthole for Zuko's room. He opened it immediately and helped her through. "Hi."

"Hi." She grinned, dispelling the ice bridge and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her nerves were gone, replaced instead by a warmth she was a little concerned would burn her up from the inside if she didn't find a way to release it. "Is this okay?" She asked, not sure how else to ask him.

He answered by kissing her, holding her tightly in a way that made her toes curl. His hands spanned across her back and pressed her against him, against every hard and soft part of his body. He was only wearing a light silk tunic and trousers, and she felt ludicrously overdressed. She shed her fur-lined parka without unlocking her lips from his and pulled him back against her, stumbling against the bed.

She fell back, pulling him with her, wanting. He tore his lips from hers and peppered soft kisses along her jaw, trailing down her neck and collarbones. His hands held onto her waist tightly, bruisingly, and she wound her fingers through his loose hair, overwhelmed by the sensation of _him_, all around her.

He came back to her, kissing her bruisingly hard. She couldn't help a tiny whimper against his lips and he groaned, pressing closer but not close enough.

She tugged at his tunic, pushing it from his shoulders and running her hands across his bare chest. He bucked against her, goosebumps prickling over his exposed skin. "Cold." He gasped, kissing her fiercely and lighting a fire in the grate. She hadn't realised his room was dark until he did so.

Katara thought this was probably what meditation was meant to achieve; everything she'd been told about living in the moment, the present, focusing on one's own body… it made sense all of a sudden. There was nothing outside of her and Zuko. The barrier of skin between them seemed to melt away and disappear completely. Zuko was Katara and Katara was Zuko- they were one but not quite yet.

She wasn't consciously aware of removing her own clothes, but his mouth was on her breast and it was warm and wet and she arched into him with abandon. His fingers were spread across her shoulder blades and she gripped him fiercely, holding him as close as possible until it seemed impossible that they had ever been separate beings. It wasn't until she found herself on top of him and he was pressing against her thigh that it really registered what was happening and that wasn't how she wanted it to happen; she wanted to remember all of it, wanted to know all of it.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sweeping her hair back and eyeing her in the firelight, probing and considering. "We can stop."

"Definitely not." She grinned back at him. "I'm just… memorising it. You."

He smiled, looking nervous and pale. She leaned back down and kissed him, more softly this time. Time was on their side for once, and she intended to make the most of it.


End file.
